yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ayano Aishi/Galeria
Portrety Portret Yandere 1.png|#1 Portret Yandere 2.png|#2 (Aktualny) Portret Yandere 3.png|#3 (Mundurek #5) Portret Yandere 4.png|#4 (Zbugowany) Oficjalne Obrazy Ilustarcja Gry z Yandere-chan.png|Ilustarcja Gry z Yandere-chan Ilustarcja Gry z Yandere-chan we krwi.png|Ilustarcja Gry z Yandere-chan we krwi Oficjalny Obraz Ayano.png|Oficjalny Obraz Yandere-chan Oficjalny Obraz Ayano w krwi.png|Oficjalny Obraz Yandere-chan we krwi Sylwetka Ayano.png|Sylwetka Yandere-chan W grze Postura_Yandere-chan_10-4-17.png|Postura Yandere-chan. Naga Yandere-chan.png|Yandere-chan nago. Yandere-chan w stroju do ćwiczeń.png|W stroju sportowym. Yandere-chan w stroju do pływania.png|W stroju kąpielowym. MsA_15-2-17.png|Myjąca się Yandere-chan. Kucająca_Ayano_1-5-17.png|Kucająca Ayano. Leżąca_Ayano_1-5-17.png|Czołgająca się Ayano. Yandere-chan_z_czymś_1-5-17.png|Ayano ze Scrub-chan YandereChanObłąkanie.png|Obłąkana i zakrwawiona Yandere-chan. tnąc1.JPG|Ayano podczas rozczłonkowania zwłok #1. ciało8.JPG|Ayano podczas rozczłonkowania zwłok #2. ATGMeMi.png|Ayano z głową Mei Mio. AyAizGSM_1-3-17.png|Ayano z głową Saki. AyAiWKHzD_1-3-17.png|Yandere-chan wypychająca Kokonę z dachu. AyAipŚBKH_1-3-17.png|Yandere-chan ściągająca buty Kokonie. 12345.png|Statystyki Yandere-chan. Możliwość_zdrady_kokony.jpeg|Możliwość zdradzenia Kokony. Piżama.png|Yandere-chan w piżamie Yandere-chan opętana przed demona Horror'a.png|Yandere-chan opętana przez demona bólu. Expelled.PNG|Wydalona Yandere-chan. Expelled_2.PNG|Wydalona Yandere-chan. GAMEOVER.png|Ayano ze złamanym sercem. Comatose.jpeg|Ayano w stanie śpiączki. Normalne_menu_główne_1-5-17.png|Ayano w menu głównym. Krwawe_menu_główne_1-5-17.png|Ayano w krwistym menu głównym. Yandere-chan_w_kartonie.png|Yandere-chan w kartonie. Stroje klubowe Yandere-Chan z kwiatkiem i łopatą.png|Strój klubu ogrodniczego. Yandere-Chan w goglach i z kijem bejsbolowym.png|Strój klubu sportowego. Yandere-Chan w fartuchu.png|Strój klubu artystycznego. Obroża w klubie okultystycznym.png|Strój klubu okultystycznego. Spinka w kształcie klucza wioliniowego.png|Strój klubu muzycznego. Uniform i Robot w Klubie Naukowym.png|Strój klubu naukowego. Strój_sztuk_walk.png|Strój klubu sztuki walki. DramaUniform.jpeg|Strój kółka teatralnego. Maski z kółka teatralnego Maska Lisa.png|Yandere-chan w masce lisa Maska Wilka.png|Yandere-chan w masce wilka Maska Kota.png|Yandere-chan w masce kota Maska Upiorne Postaci.jpeg|Yandere-chan w upiornej masce Maska Psa.png|Yandere-chan w masce psa Maska Demona.png|Yandere-chan w masce demona Easter Eggs Akcesoria Yandere-chan z majtkami na głowie.png|W majtkach na głowie Yandere-chan z Tostem w buzi.png|Z tostem Yandere-chan z lodem w buzi.png|Z lodem Yandere-chan z kubkiem w buzi.png|Z piciem Yandere-chan z skrzydłami diabła.png|Jako diabeł Yandere-chan z pluszakiem Senpai'a.png|Z maskotką Yandere-chan z ośmiornicą na głowie.png|Z ośmiornicą Białe Słuchawki.png|W słuchawkach Czapka Mario.png|W czapce Mario Czapka Meksykanina.png|W sombrero Czapka Milorda.png|W czapce i wąsach dżentelmena Kocie Uszy.png|Z kocimi uszkami Mięso na głowie.png|Z surowym mięsem na głowie Różowa kokarda.png|W kokardzie Tęczowe klawisze.png|Z kolorowymi klawiszami Yandere-chan z tosterem w buzi.png|Z tosterem Białe Kocie Uszy.png|Białe Kocie Uszy ZCzarnąKokardką.png|Czarna Kokardka MałeUszy.png|Małe Czarne Uszy UszyKosmity.png|Śmieszne Czerwone Uszy Okulary Yandere-chan z opaską po prawej stronie.png|W opasce na lewym oku Yandere-chan z opaską po lewej stronie.png|W opasce na prawym oku Yandere-chan z dwoma opaskami na oczach.png|W opaskach Okulary Info.png|W okularach Włosy Fryzura z Legendy Kory.png|W fryzurze Korry z "Awatar: Legenda Korry" Fryzura Yuno Gasai.png|W fryzurze Yuno Gasai z "Mirai Nikki" Fryzura z dwoma kucykami.png|Z kucykami po dwóch bokach Fryzura w stylu Teto.png|W starej fryzurze Kokony Haruki Niebieska Fryzura.png|Fryzura Rei Ayanami z "Neon Genesis Evangelion" Kucyk po lewej stronie.png|Z kucykiem po prawej Fryzura z dwoma długimi kucykami.png|W starej fryzurze Saki Miyu Fryzura z trzema kucykami.png|Z trzema kucykami Fryzura Info.png|W fryzurze Info-chan Fryzura Osany.png|W fryzurze Rival- chan Fryzura Pippi.png|W fryzurze Pippi Osu Długie Włosy.png|W starej fryzurze Midori Gurin Dłuższe włosy.png|W starej fryzurze Midori Gurin z dłuższymi włosami Fryzura w stylu Goku.png|Włosy z Galo Sengen Fryzura w stylu Hitman.png|Włosy (a raczej ich brak) z Hitman Włosy z długą grzywką.png|Włosy z Hateful mode BiałyKucyk.png|Biały Kucyk DługieBrązoweWłosy.png|Długie Brązowe Włosy LuźnyKok.png|Luźy Kok CzarnyKok.png|Czarny Kok DługieCzarneWłosyZGrzywką.png|Długie Czarne Włosy Z Grzywką BlondWłosyZKolczykami.png|Blond Włosy z Kolczykami KrótkieCzarneWłosyZCzerwonąPasemką.png|Fryzura Matoi Ryūko z "Kill la Kill" KrótkieKoloroweWłosy.png|Krótkie Kolorowe Włosy ZielonyKucyk.png|Zielony Kucyk DwukoloroweDługieWłosy.png|Długie Dwu-Kolorowe Włosy Rude włosy z czerwoną kokardą.png|Rude włosy z czerwoną kokardą Różowe włosy ze spinką.png|Różowe włosy ze spinką Różowe Włosy z białą grzywką.png|Różowe Włosy z białą grzywką Różowe Włosy z białą grzywką wersja druga.png|Różowe Włosy z białą grzywką wersja druga Jasne brązowe długie włosy.png|Jasne brązowe długie włosy Granatowe włosy z kwiatem.png|Granatowe włosy z kwiatem Brązowe Włosy z kwiatem.png|Brązowe Włosy z kwiatem Zielono Różowe Włosy z Gwiadką.png|Zielono Różowe Włosy z Gwiazdką Rude włosy z kucykami.png|Rude włosy z kucykami Odstające zielone włosy.png|Fryzura Jun z "Shaman King" Włosy Jeżyk.png|Włosy (prawdopodobnie) Natsu z Fairy Tail. Cyborg włosy.png|Włosy z Cyborg Mode Easter eggi w menu Yandere-chanBadRomance.png|W Bad Romance Mode Tryb X Mode.png|W X Mode Tryb Titan Mode.png|Podczas Titan Mode Tryb Spooky Mode.png|Podczas Spooky Mode Tryb Slender Mode.png|W Slender Mode Tryb Punished Mode.png|W Punished Mode Tryb Hateful Mode.png|W Hateful Mode Tryb Galo Mode.png|W Galo Mode Tryb DK Mode.png|W DK Mode Tryb Cirno Mode.png|W Cirno Mode Tryb Bancho Mode.png|W Bancho Mode Tryb 47 Mode.png|W 47 Mode PodczasBadTimeMode.png|Yandere-chan w Bad Time Mode PodczasPunchMode.png|Yandere-chan w Punch Mode PodczasFalconMode.png|Yandere-chan w Falcon Mode Tryb Cyborg Mode.png|W Cyborg Mode Tryb Eboli.png|W Ebola Mode Huntress.png|Yandere-chan w Huntress Mode slender-kong.PNG|Gdy po włączeniu DK Mode włączymy Slender Mode Starsze wersje Yandere-chan podpierając ścianę w starszych wersjach gry.png|Yandere-chan w starszych wersjach gry Stare menu w YS.jpg|Yandere-chan w starym menu głównym gry. Yandere-chan z głową Ucznia-chan w starszym wyglądzie menu.png|Yandere-chan trzymająca głowę licealistki w starym menu głównym. Yandere-chan przy rozciętych zwłok Licealistki.png|Yandere-chan przy rozciętych zwłok licealistki. Yandere-chan kopiąca ciało licealistki.png|Yandere-chan kopiąca zwłoki licealistki. Wzrok Licealistki wersja druga.png|Yandere-chan chowająca się przed licealistką. Wzrok Licealistki.png|Yandere-chan chowająca się przed Licealistką wersja druga. Serce namalowane krwią licealistki.png|Yandere-chan przy namalowanym krwią sercu. Licealistka zauważa morderstwo.png|Yandere-chan zostaje zauważona przez licealistkę. Broniąca się licealistka przed atakiem Yandere-chan.png|Licealistka broniąca się przed Yandere-chan. Menu_Gy_w_czerwonej_wersji.jpg KA_15-2-17.png|Kucająca Ayano, przed aktualizacją z 1 maja 2017 roku. RA_15-2-17.png|„Raczkująca” Ayano. Szkice Concept art finalnej wersji Yandere-chan z 20 kwietnia.jpg|Concept art finalnej wersji Yandere-chan z 20 kwietnia 2014 roku. Plan Wyglądu Yandere-chan.png|Oficjalne szkice Yandere-chan. Szkic Spódnicy Yandere-chan.jpg|Szkic spódnicy Yandere-chan. Stare Intro Biegnąca Yandere-chan w starym intrze.png Senpai podaje rękę Yandere-chan w starym intrze.png Yandere-chan dostająca wiadomość od Info-chan w starym intrze.png Yandere-chan leząca na łóżku w starym Intrze.png Yandere-chan próbująca zasnąc na łóżku w starym intrz.png Yandere-chan wybiegająca z domu w starym intrze.png Yandere-chan próbująca zasnąc na łóżku w starym intrz.png Yandere-chan zderzająca się z Senpai'em w starym intrze.png Załamana Yandere-chan.png Modele Yandere-chan w swiątecznym stroju.png|Yandere-chan w świątecznym stroju. s47QuXs.png|Model Yandere-chan. Model Ayano z nowymi włosami.png|Model Yandere-chan z nowymi włosami. Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy.jpeg|Yandere-chan w płaszczu przeciwdeszczowym Yandere-chan w płaszczu z siekierą.png|Yandere-chan w płaszczu i z siekierą Model Przyszłych Włosów Yandere-chan.png|Model przyszłych włosów Model nowego mundurka Yandere-chan.png|Pełny wygląd przyszłego mundurka Kolorystyka mundurków Yandere-chan.png|Kolorystyka mundurków Yandere-chan Ilustracja z nowym mundurkiem Yandere-chan.png|Ilustracja z nowym mundurkiem Yandere-chan Yandere-chan w fartuszku.png|Yandere-chan w fartuszku Filmy i blog Płacząca_Ayano_12-8-15.png|Płacząca Ayano w „Dumpsters, Buckets, Bathing, and Electrocution in Yandere Simulator”. Yandere_dev_snap_out_of_it_by_sozomaika-d95g84c.jpg|Yandere-chan uderzona w twarz przez Midori w „Dumpsters, Buckets, Bathing, and Electrocution in Yandere Simulator”. AyAi_i_MiGu_^^.png|Ayano i Midori w „Dumpsters, Buckets, Bathing, and Electrocution in Yandere Simulator”. AyAiZMiGu.png|Ayano zabijająca Miodri w „Dumpsters, Buckets, Bathing, and Electrocution in Yandere Simulator”. YandereSimulatorAnimation5.png|Yandere-chan rozmawiająca z Kokoną Haruką w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation6.png|Yandere-chan rozmawiająca z Kuu Dere w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation7.png|Yandere-chan rozmawiająca z Osaną Najimi w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation8.png|Yandere-chan rozmawiająca z Midori Gurin w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation9.png|Yandere-chan rozmawiająca z nauczycielką w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation10.png|Yandere-chan rozmawiająca z Pippi Osu w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation1.png|Yandere-chan leząca w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation11.png|Info-chan rozmawiająca z Yandere-chan w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation2.png|Yandere-chan w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation3.png|Yandere-chan krzycząca na Osanę w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation4.png|Yandere-chan pzytulająca Senpai'a w „I Want My Senpai Back”. 11_A_shiny_sharp_axe_and_one_glorious_whack....png|Ayano zabijająca Osanę w kolędzie „It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder - A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol”. PUNCHINGOSANA.jpeg|Ayano uderza worek treningowy ze zdjęciem Osany w „Raising the Strength Stat”. GOODBYE_JOJO.jpeg|Yandere-chan kręci Osaną za jej kucyki w „Raising the Strength Stat”. 4sMZWRA.png|Yandere-chan w „Yandere Simulator's BIGGEST Problem”. Yandere-chan_i_pare_rywalek.jpg|Yandere-chan z rywalkami. Tablica_korkowa_od_YandereDeva.jpg|Przyszła konwersacja Ayano, z Info-chan, po śmierci Osany. Yanderechantiny.png|Yandere-chan na ilustracji z okazji trzeciej rocznicy gry. AyAi_i_KiSu_17-5-17.png|Ayano przecinająca linę w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka”. AyAi_i_TaYa_17-5-17.png|Ayano i Senpai w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka”. Zawstydzona_Ayano_(art).png|Zawstydzona Ayano w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka”. AyAi_i_KH_1.png|Ayano z Kokoną w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka” #1. AyAi_i_KH_2.png|Ayano z Kokoną w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka” #2. Inne Ayano Adversary.jpg|Ayano w grze "Crush Crush". Yandere Chan.jpg|Yandere-chan w MMD. Kategoria:Galeria Kategoria:Galeria Postaci